Historia De Vispera De Navidad
by klaudia black
Summary: Una triste historia de dos chicos en la vispera de navidad. Me temo que para saber de que trata deberas leer.


Inspirada en una noche de insomnio antes de un examen final... completamente original, a mi parecer.

"**No Te Vayas" (vuelve después de navidad)  
**

Estaban en un pub, chicos que se conocen afuera, adentro, ya da igual, solo se conocen, se presentan, algunos más formales que otros, algunos más sinceros, algunos más amables, algunos más extrovertidos.

La mayoría hablaba tranquilamente de temas fútiles, como todos los jóvenes de hoy en día. Solo dos se atrevían a no ser tan sociales, pero sin embargo su deseo de serlo permanecía en ellos al quedarse en aquella conversación.

Christopher sin embargo no soportaba un grupo tan grande, y es que lo ahogaba, sin decir que lo confundía y lo mareaba. El pasaba de todo esto, y usualmente se alejaría, una excusa barata de "tengo algo que hacer" y se marcharía. Pero en ese grupo, había una chica que le llamaba la atención. No es que el fuera a coquetearle como todos lo hacían. Es más, no era su estilo, y lo odiaba. El se mostraba tal cual, borde, hostil, como era, si ella se sentía atraída por esta actitud o interesada, ella sola se acercaría.

El ya sabía que tenía su atención. Gustaba de leer el comportamiento de las personas. De mirar sus gestos, miradas, actitudes y entender lo que pensaban y querían. No era un experto, pero se consideraba bastante bueno en este "arte". Al llegar unos jóvenes y notar la falta de señoritas se alejó mínimamente. No quería perderse de la conversación, pero tampoco quería estar ahí como para que lo incluyeran. Sus percepciones fueron correctas esta vez. Los jóvenes llegados tomaban su presencia desafiante en su conquista, y al ver que se alejaba no intentaron atraerlo de nuevo. Christopher lo agradeció internamente, puesto que deseaba que eso sucediera.

Sin embargo la chica que antes fue mencionada no era una fanática de las reuniones sociales. Sin llegar a la borderia de Christopher, ella participaba en la conversación pero no dejaba a Christopher fuera de su pequeña charla de comentarios jocosos. Elisha es su nombre, un nombre hermoso que estaba a su medida.

"**Antisocial"** le dijo mirando a Christopher para luego responder la pregunta que alguien le hacía. Christopher sonrió de lado.

"**Así me gusta"** dijo Christopher sin mirarla. Se sentó mirando la barra y tomó ese vaso de Vodka sin hielo que había ordenado bebiendo un sorbo pequeño **"y sigues teniendo tú la culpa"**.

La chica lo miro una vez y se acercó a él alejándose del grupo tomando su vaso con cerveza y bebiendo apenas un sorbo para luego hacerse la desentendida.

"**Continuare negándolo"** simplemente le contesto.

Christopher sonrió de lado nuevamente. Había que decirlo, este chico realmente adoraba que le llevaran la contra. ¿Por qué? Porque el también lo hacia. Era divertido y cualquier cosa que lo divirtiera sin llegar a la estupidez, era digna de intentar y realizar cuantas veces quisiera. Tomo su vaso y dio media vuelta en su silla mirando al interior del local. No estaba huyendo de la mirada de la chica, no era su estilo sentir vergüenza o cualquier otro sentimiento. Indiferencia era la palabra que más usaba.

En ese momento Elisha se levantó de la silla y se puso en frente de Christopher. Dio dos pasos hacia él, poniéndose entre sus piernas, y sin mayor aviso lo besó en frente de todos. Christopher recibió este beso y más aun lo correspondió. Sus manos permanecieron inmóviles, y así todo su cuerpo, menos sus labios. Sus ojos abiertos no en shock sino en completa atención a los movimientos de ella. No quería perderse de nada.

Elisha dejó los labios de Christopher abriendo lentamente los ojos esperando por su reacción. Queriendo emular el arte que Christopher ya dominaba. Sin embargo su reacción fue la misma. El no esperaba ser el primero en dar palabra del hecho, sino esperar reacción, ver el arrepentimiento, lo gozaba, gustaba de ver la indiferencia en su mirada y no en la mirada de otros.

"**Seguí mis instintos ¿no es eso lo que siempre dices?"** terminó por hablar ella. Sentía las miradas de todos o no las sentía, Christopher apostaba por la primera opción. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en él pensando, meditando, preguntándose por los pensamientos de él.

"**Bravo"** dijo el con una insensibilidad que heriría a cualquiera. No era su intención actuar así de insensible ante el hecho, era solo la forma que actuaba ante todo. Acerco su rostro al de ella apenas mirando a sus ojos. **"¿Pero que es lo que veo? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Temor? ¿Culpa?"** intuyó al mirarla a los ojos. **"La principal diferencia entre tu y yo, es que a mi no me preocupan las consecuencias de seguir mis instintos".**

Christopher se levantó. Para ese punto el ya había olvidado de que estaba rodeado de personas. Seamos honestos con Christopher, los olvidó en cuanto los conoció.

"**Deberías"** dijo ella, el sabía que pensaba lo peor de él. Como si fuera un animal. Pero sabía la atracción que despertaba en las chicas su personalidad. Aunque no era la razón por la cual era de esa manera. Años de sentirse invisible ayudaban a su detestable encanto.

"**Es inútil hacerlo, preocuparme por las consecuencias no me hará dejar de hacer lo que quiero. Y luego de que está hecho, de que me sirve preocuparme"** Christopher termina su pensamiento tomando delicadamente la barbilla de la chica y besándola.

El beso era suave y lento, como a el le gustaba y como ella debía ser besada. Al terminar le dio un pequeño pellizco en el trasero y le guiñó el ojo en señal de despedida. No lo dijo pero lo pensó, ese era el adiós, y ella lo sabía, el pretendía irse por la época de vacaciones navideñas y no pretendía volver. Sin más salió del local haciéndoles una señal a los que se presentó de despedida.

Elisha no aceptó la despedida, y tomando sus cosas salió fugaz del lugar. Sabía lo que estarían pensando los demás, ella tenía una relación con un chico que todos dirían era perfecta. Pero en ese momento no le importó, solo le importaba ese extraño chico australiano que nada le importaba y que se alejaba de ella con la horrible amenaza de no regresar.

"**Christopher"** le siguió por la calle y se ubicó delante de él bloqueándole el paso. **"No te vayas"** suplicó apenas audible atreviéndose a tocar su rostro con sus delicadas manos.

Christopher permaneció impasible. Ella le suplicaba con la mirada, pero mentir así e intentar mantener una relación con ella solo hubiera sido cruel, Christopher no mentía.

"**Eres una princesa, y ya tienes a tu príncipe"** respondió Christopher **mirándola "en tu historia soy un simple ladronzuelo, y adivina que… los princesas no se quedan con los ladronzuelos en la vida real".**

Elisha negó efusivamente con los ojos acuosos oyendo las palabras de Christopher. Príncipe, ladronzuelo, ella no le importaba el apelativo. Solo sabía que en el momento en que había visto sus extraños ojos y percibido esa rara expresión, había sucedido algo con ella. Nunca un chico le interesó tanto, nunca un chico le había desagradado e interesado al mismo, era confuso, pero causaba emociones completamente opuestas en ella.

"**Dejaré a ****John, solo… vuelve"** dijo pensando mejor en lo que pedía. Era casi navidad, todos iban a sus casas, incluyéndola, para pasar estas festividades con sus familias. Ella entendía que se fuera por ese tiempo, sin embargo quería que el volviera. **"¿Volverás?".**

"**No quiero que lo dejes"** Christopher no buscaba esto. Sonrío de lado solo para ella **"los ladronzuelos no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo en cierto lugar. Nos buscan, nos odian, no es que esto sea de importancia alguna. Pero no lo hacen en silencio y continuamente se atraviesan en nuestro camino… ¿Quiénes? Los príncipes"** Christopher sabía que ella no entendería, pero el no estaba ahí por complacer a nadie. **"El te puede dar lo que quieres… yo no".**

Christopher besó una vez más a Elisha. No con amor, pero si con alguna ternura que le producía. Tenía claro que su vida no era estar con una chica como ella. Porque la metáfora que la tachaba como princesa no podría ajustarse más a la realidad. Ella era una princesa, su novio un príncipe, y él, un ladronzuelo que había robado su corazón.

Acaricio su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa. Caminó dejándola ahí hasta la casa de su tía. Tomó su maleta y partió con sus cosas más preciada a Australia, para pasar las navidades con su familia. Su padre, su madre… y los amantes de cada uno. Christopher estaba muy grande para preocuparse por esto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a este comportamiento y sabía que era común en ellos.

Después de las fiestas, cuando debiera volver al colegio no lo haría. Viajaría, se alejaría de todos y de todo. Su mayoría de edad recién cumplida se lo permitía. Y la única forma en que pudiera volver a la ciudad, era si lo encontraban, y una rata como él. Sabía donde esconderse.

FIN

Ese fin es relativo. Aun no decido, si Christopher volvera o no con la chica. Pero no prometo un segundo capitulo pronto. Sino que para marzo prometo revelar que pasó con estos dos chicos. Así que tienen bastante tiempo para dar sus opiniones al respecto. Pero a quienes les interese la originalidad de personajes, digan, tengo muchas historias cortas, que solo necesito motivación de comentarios para seguir escribiendo. Así que puedo publicar si dan su opinión.


End file.
